prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Mirage
is the main villain in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. Queen Mirage is also the ruler of the Phantom Empire. It turns out that she was a shrine maiden in Pikarigaoka before she become evil. Personality She is a evil and ruthless queen who try to conquer Blue Sky Kingdom and send the generals to attack the earth. She has no interest of love and relationship and make everything suffer in despair. As shrine maiden, she was interested in love after she fell in love with Blue before she become evil. Appearance She has light yellow hair and wears a dress with a black and white tuxedo-like top and a pale blue skirt. She has gray butterfly wings on her back and wears long black boots and gloves with purple bangles. She wears a black ribbon in her hair and her eyes are red with a purple teardrop-like marking below the left eye. She also wears a black choker with a purple gemstone embedded in the middle. Her main weapon is a staff. As a shrine maiden, she wore a yukata with black hair and dark blue eyes. History Invasion of Earth Queen Mirage, along with her army appears for a minor role in episode 1, however with Queen Mirage declaring that she has started to conquer. Before she became evil In episode 13, it was revealed that she was once in love with Blue and looked drastically different from what she looks like now, but something happened that caused her to become Queen Mirage and reject all love in her life. Meeting the Cures When Phantom was wounded by Fortune, Mirage appears before him with a giant mirror, interrupting his attempt to retaliate, and also saw the Cures for the first time. She confront the Cures and tells Phantom to withdraw. Blue intervenes and he, along with Megumi, tells her that love and happiness bring kindness to people but she refused to listen and attacked them before they teleported away. Relationships *Blue: In episode 13, it is shown that they fell in love with each other, but she rejected Blue after becoming evil, shunning all love from her heart. Some clues pertaining to this were actually revealed in the opening. *Deep Mirror: As her adviser, he often reports to her concerning the Pretty Cures. He orders the generals under Mirage's orders. *Phantom: Her most loyal general. He develops a romantic feelings towards her. In episode 23, she is clearly angry at him for battling the Pretty Cures without her permission, but she spares him his life. Abilities She used the staff as a weapon. In episode 23, she used the staff to fire a dark beam at the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. It can even pass through mirrors. She can also fires beams from her eyes if provoked enough. She can also used the mirror to contact her servant as shown in episode 22. Trivia *Queen Mirage is a second female main villain after Desperaia, from Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Queen Mirage shares her voice actress with Hoshizora Ikuyo, the mother of Hoshizora Miyuki/Cure Happy. *Her ribbon looks similar to Regina's. *She is the first villain to wield a staff. *Her hairstyle is similar to Kise Yayoi. *She also wears the necklace like Ira and Regina. *She is based on the Evil Queen from Snow White. *She is first main villain to be an empress of the kingdom unlike the other villains. *The first preview shows that Queen Mirage had gray hair and a purple outfit. *She is the first villain who became evil by herself. *Her hair and eyes are similar to Regina when she was brainwashed. Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Stubs Category:Villains Category:Phantom Empire